


Spoilers (part 1)

by TigerPrawn, victorine



Series: Mad Bear and Little Pup [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bryan knows, Doctor/Patient, Filming, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hannibal Extended Universe, Kissing, M/M, Madancy, Madancy AU where Hugh and Mads are single and have been in a secret relationship since King Arthur, Roleplay, Secret Relationship, Terrible Jokes, The boys almost offend Janice, because... Bryan!, hard at work, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for #HannigramDay Part 4 in our non-linear Madancy AU series:</p><p>Hannibal starts shooting and Mads and Hugh are delighted to be together but still determined to keep their relationship a secret. As the scripts increasingly focus on the connection between Will and Hannibal, they begin to worry that they'll give themselves away. Should they try to nip <i>Hannigram</i> in the bud before it goes too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilers (part 1)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35197465803/in/dateposted/)

"Spoilers?" 

Hugh had opened the manilla envelope and pulled out the script he'd been waiting on. The title obscured by a post-it note but he could make out enough to read "Hannibal." Even if the spoiler warning and smiley face on the post-it was stuck right on top of it.

A shiver of anticipation went through him. Bryan had really sold him the show, a twenty minute meeting turning into hours as he was treated to the plot of seven seasons. It sounded amazing and he enjoyed Fuller's work. It was also a chance to further break from that mould of romantic interest or costume drama that had given him his start but he was always looking to try new things and stretch his acting muscles, and this certainly ticked those boxes.

It was a chance for something else as well. To work with Mads.

He'd suggested the casting, though of course he held no sway whatsoever, and had been pleased to find Mads’ name was already being discussed. It was a role unlike anything Mads had done before, but then this version of Hannibal Lecter was unlike any role anyone had played before. He knew Mads could do it, from the description Bryan had given him, he knew Mads would be perfect. But then Hugh was possibly biased. To him Mads was perfect, period, he smiled.

He'd been thrilled to get Mads' call to say he'd got the job and they would be working together again. Seeing each other every day. It was thrilling, and exciting and... terrifying. They'd never really been in this position before and Hugh was desperately happy about spending so much time with Mads... but there was also an unwavering trepidation. Would the casual fling they'd managed to make work and keep secret for the best part of a decade stand up to it? Would they be able to keep their relationship secret and discreet, would they be able to keep their hands out of each other's pockets now that they would be living in each other's pockets? Hugh wasn't sure which scenario worried him the most.

*

It was deeply surreal, this, sitting across from Mads in the morning light, dressed in his boxers and enjoying breakfast and easy conversation. A scene familiar from the hundreds of others like it over the decade they'd known each other. Except, it wasn't Mads he was sitting across from, rumpled and sleepy-eyed and gorgeous. It was Doctor Lecter, wrapped in sharp tailoring and this amazing affable-yet-intimidating effect Mads had conjured. 

And if it was weird, it was thrilling too. They were clicking, Will and Hannibal, Hugh could feel it in the room, in the hush of the crew, in the thrum of electricity that seemed to connect them across that table. Not the same charge that he always felt between him and Mads, but something more dangerous and sharper-edged, obsessive, with the potential to consume both characters if they let it. 

Hugh wasn't sure that had been in the script, but it was definitely in the room.

Mads felt it too. He could tell from the way he kept sneaking little looks between takes, his eyes sparkling with the excitement of a project that was living up to its potential. _More than_ , even. And, actually, Hugh realised as he examined Mads’ expression more closely, not just excitement but… oh, shit. Mads had found something that amused him. 

That usually meant Hugh was about to suffer.

Sure enough, Bryan soon called for a break, pulling his director in for an intense discussion, at which Mads entirely dropped the _Lecter suit_ and let his own smirk replace it. Hugh subtly checked that the rest of the crew was safely occupied, then leaned across the table.

“What?” he asked.

“What, what?”

“You're about to be insufferable, I can tell.”

Mads leaned in too, and raised an eyebrow. “Such a low opinion of me, wee man. And just when I was replaying fond memories.”

Hugh wondered if he could kick the idiot under the table without anyone asking questions.

“What the hell are you on about?”

“This line of yours, ‘I don't find you that interesting.’ It's familiar, don't you think?”

Hugh rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Not particularly.”

“Oh no? It doesn't remind you of anyone? A certain little pup, maybe?”

Hugh choked a little as the pieces clicked into place. “This isn't anything like,” he lowered his voice to a hiss, “ _you and me_. Will’s obviously lying to cover himself. I _genuinely_ thought you were a big, Danish idiot.”

 

Mads looked like he was about to say something, but they were cut off from their conversation by production resetting - 

“Return to first please.” 

They started the scene over and this time when they reached the “interesting” exchange Hugh could see that micro-expression on Mads’ face that indicated his amusement. He didn’t agree with Mads’ insinuation that this exchange between Will and Hannibal was similar to their own beginnings but the conversation had forced up memories that warmed him, even heated him through. 

As he delivered the line and took a mouthful of the delicious, if now cold, food, the look was there on Mads’ face again - a little more blatant this time. Hugh, lost in the memory of a hundred breakfasts with this man, realised he was waiting for Mads to waggle his eyebrows at him or say something to tease him. As always.

The realisation brought up a completely unintended bark of laughter from Hugh. He felt immediately aghast, felt his cheeks redden at having fucked up the scene and not least the reason why. This was something he’d need to keep in check, he admonished himself, and turned the laugh into a hacking cough. 

“Sorry… the food… it was the food, it’s…” He realised he hadn’t thought far enough ahead on this excuse. He reddened more and felt like an absolute heel when he looked up and immediately met the eyes of a slightly perturbed Janice Poon - who was clearly waiting to hear his remarks on her creation. “It’s fine…” Hugh managed to follow up, and gave another slight cough. “I’m fine… the food is fine. Just went down the wrong way.” 

At this Mads gave a low chuckle. “This show has so much food Hugh, you might need to do better to convince Bryan he has the right man for the job if you are going to choke every time you need to talk and eat in a scene.” 

A few of the production crew shared a light laugh in the relaxed working atmosphere, while Hugh struggled not to glare at Mads.

“Okay, let’s reset again and someone get Hugh a fresh plate please.” 

The crew went into action around them as they remained at the table and Hugh tried to ignore the insufferable Dane’s equally insufferable grin. 

" _Armod og Kiarlighed ere onde at dölge_ ,” Mads muttered through the grin.

Hugh frowned and finally broke - 

“What?” A sharp tone as he found himself repeating his earlier query for much the same reasons. Mads shrugged and gave a dismissive smile.

“It's interesting, isn't it, that Will thinks Hannibal isn't interesting.” Mads’ tone was somewhere between teasing and genuine curiosity. “I wonder if he will feel differently one day.”

Hugh sent him an expression he hoped conveyed that Mads had absolutely no chance of sex for about a week if he didn't stop talking. Apparently, he failed.

“I think perhaps Will might fall in love with his doctor. He is a very attractive man, after all. Looks just like me.”

“An attractive man who _eats people_.”

“We've both been known to make a meal out of another man's flesh, has never stopped us finding each other--”

“Do. Not. Finish. That. Sentence. Idiot.”

Mads looked, to his credit, mildly contrite. “Sorry. But I don't think it's so impossible. They both see something in the other that they don't in anyone else. Kinship is a powerful thing, you don't let it go once you've found it. Perhaps they fall for each other.”

Hugh met Mads’ eyes and felt his argument slip away from him a little. There was _something_ here, between these two characters, that promised more than mere friendship, something much more intense even if platonic. Still...

“Will’s too smart, too guarded to fall for Lecter. And Lecter’s not capable of loving anyone.”

Another raised eyebrow. “We shall see, Pup, we shall see.”

As one, they suddenly realised Bryan was watching them, a strange, scrutinising look on his face.

“Ok, gentlemen, we're ready to go again. Keep that intensity going, it's really… you're really _something_ together.”

He grinned at them, and Hugh began to wonder what exactly his new boss had seen.

 

*

Mads felt a familiar fluttering in his stomach when he heard the knock on his hotel room door and knew it would be Hugh. He wished they’d been able to get adjoining rooms, but Hugh had been right that it would have been too blatant. 

Hugh pushed his way in before he’d even fully opened the door. It made Mads grin, his impatient little pup not able to control his lust, quite so! He was surprised when he wasn’t immediately pushed against the door, wall or bed, and his smile dropped when he saw Hugh’s face. He looked like he had received terrible news.

“What is it?” He was immediately worried and moving to comfort Hugh, but he shrugged Mads off and moved away.

“Have you seen the new scripts? Sorbet and Fromage?” Hugh leaned against a wall, looking glum.

“I have only skimmed them so far. What’s wrong?”

“Bryan fucking Fuller is what’s wrong!”

“What has he done?”

“The fucking scripts Mads! He… it looks like he’s… Will and Hannibal…” 

“They fuck?” Perhaps only the first thought in Mads’ mind because of how this friendship between the characters had reminded him a little of their first encounters. He shook his head as he said it knowing that that really couldn’t be what Hugh was talking about. Even having only skimmed them he was sure that would have stood out. 

“They might as well! Damn, I just… fuck!” 

Mads moved to Hugh and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “So there is romance? Flirting? Something under the surface? What does it matter? We could act that very well.” Mads couldn’t help a grin. The thought of he and Hugh being paid to play a romance made him happy.

“Mads!” Hugh sounded exasperated as he moved from the wall and dropped his head onto Mads’ chest. “We need to be careful. If we have to play this angle… we might slip up.”

“Oh.” Mads understood well enough, but this wasn’t the first time he had considered whether they should put an end to the secrecy. “Then maybe we should go public…”

Hugh took a step back and near glared at him. “Now? Of all times, now? This show is good, it’s really good. And we get to see each other every day. Going public now could shake the whole thing.”

He sighed and looked for a moment like he might continue, instead he looked away and sat on the edge of the hotel bed.

“What else are you not saying Pup?”

Another deep, long sigh before Hugh looked up at him and all Mads could see was doubt and worry. 

Hugh shrugged. “I don’t know how to say it…”

“As your Danish is still remarkable in its terribleness, perhaps English?” Mads spoke softly and smiled, taking a seat next to Hugh on the bed, their legs not quite touching.

“We’ve never done this before… this close proximity thing. We’ve gone weeks, months even without seeing each other in person. We’ve made that work, but can we make this work? I think we can, but I don’t _know_ we can. How… If we go public now we get to be with each other all the time. How do we know that will work? Ten years and we’ve never had that Mads! What if it breaks us? What if this show gives us a chance to test the theory of it first? Even if only for a year? If by some miracle they renew this kooky show we get another year, and then maybe another, five, seven. Who knows. But shouldn’t we at least wait and see if this works first…”

Mads felt a crushing feeling in his chest. “You don’t… think that we will last?”

“I never said that! I just think that this is new territory for us and we need to see how we make it work before we can even think about going public.”

Hugh let out a shaky breath and sat forward, head in hands. Mads moved his own hand up to the small of Hugh’s back and began to gently rub. 

“I understand Pup, we can make it work. I see, we need to be careful.” The thought of losing Hugh was terrifying, he didn’t even know how his life would work without the man now. 

Hugh lifted his head and gave a reassuring smile. “You need to read it Mads… I mean, where he’s going with this… I think… maybe we should talk to Bryan. 

*

“You sure about this place?”

Mads looked around in confusion. “Yes, of course. I always enjoy this bar, they have very good snacks.”

Hugh gave him the look. The one that meant he wasn't currently finding Mads’ charm particularly charming.

Mads sighed and reminded himself to take this seriously. “Yes, Pup, this is a good place for us to talk. Bryan won't think it is anything other than a casual chat about the characters over a beer.” He glanced at the bar. “Speaking of which, I am going to order.”

“Fine, I'll find a table.”

Mads looked at his boyfriend and noticed how tense he was, twitching and shifting like he was still in character. He reached out and took hold of Hugh’s shoulders, rubbing gently in an attempt to soothe. “Darling, it will all be fine. We’ll have a little chat with Bryan and he will probably laugh at us for reading too much into it. He will roll his eyes at us, call us _silly actors_ and that will be an end. Okay?”

Hugh sagged a little and turned his big eyes up at Mads with a tiny smile. “Okay.”

“Good. Now go get us a table, silly actor.”

Hugh wandered off and Mads made his way to the bar. It was a quiet, Wednesday afternoon and they had a rare mid-week break in filming, so it had been decided that this was the perfect time to talk to Bryan about the Will and Hannibal relationship. After reading the scripts, Mads could see why Hugh had become so upset. It was clear that the growing intimacy between the characters was becoming the focus of the whole show: while episode six featured absolutely no interaction between the two (which Mads had sulked about a little, in private), seven and eight deepened their connection in ways that had certainly not been part of the plan when Bryan pitched the show.

Indeed, between Will’s line about “a date with the Chesapeake Ripper” and Hannibal's heartfelt relief that he had not sent Will to his death, things were taking on a decidedly romantic undertone. Subtle enough, maybe, if there wasn't also the fact that Lecter was actively trying to co-parent a teenager with Will. Flirtation, emotional investment, making a family together… perhaps not so subtle, after all.

As he ordered the drinks, Mads reflected that he was not so bothered by the development himself. He was intrigued by the possibility of playing Lecter with a heart capable of love, and he could see how the possessive, controlling aspects of the character could be worked into that. And anything that meant he got to work with Hugh, be close to him, be in constant contact… well, that couldn't be so bad, could it?

But Hugh was scared. And Mads did not enjoy seeing that in his eyes. So he would back his little pup in whatever way he needed, even if that meant cutting off future possibilities for kissing him on screen.

It was true, after all, Mads _would_ have a hard time kissing Hugh without it being obvious that he had done it thousands of times before. Or that he wanted to do it a million more times after.

When he got back to the table, Bryan had already arrived and he and Hugh were giggling over something on Bryan's phone. He caught a glimpse of a video before the screen went dark, something with lots of movement and garish colours found in the 1990s - an old dance video perhaps?

Hugh straightened up and tried to wipe the smile from his handsome face which clued Mads immediately to the fact that the joke was on him, as assumed. He was about to jovially enquire but realised there was nothing he could say that would not come out as potentially _too_ familiar and friendly. Over-friendly. Instead he smiled and cleared his throat, ignoring the little stab of pain he always got when he had to deny his feelings in this way. 

“So, fellas, how are you enjoying our little project? Regretting signing on yet?” Bryan was practically giddy. This show was his baby and Mads could tell he was thrilled by how it was turning out.

“I have hated every minute of it so far, of course, especially the terrible clothes and all the free food,” Mads deadpanned.

“Speaking of which, Janice says you're to be restrained on set because you keep stealing food that's supposed to be in the scenes,” Bryan told him.

“Bit early for the straitjacket, isn't it? Though it would keep him from constantly dancing between takes,” Hugh said, grinning. It was a pleasure to see that.

“You are just jealous of my natural grace and athleticism,” Mads responded. “Or perhaps you're just sore because you haven't had a chance to show off your belly dancing yet.”

“Wait, what?!” Bryan screeched, as Hugh blushed and kicked Mads under the table.

“Why do I ever tell you things?” Hugh sighed, dropping his face into his hands.

“Must be your naturally innocent and trusting personality,” Mads told him, sweetly. He managed not to let the smile falter and give away his realisation that it was exactly this sort of banter that might reveal their secret.

Bryan was grinning at them throughout the exchange and interrupted, saying, “See, this is why you two are so great together. Proper chemistry. Did you get the new scripts?”

Hugh shifted uncomfortably and took a long drink, leaving Mads to acknowledge that they had got them.

“And? What do you think?” Bryan’s expression put Mads in mind of a kid on Christmas morning.

“They're great,” Hugh said.

“Really great,” agreed Mads.

“The fight scenes in Fromage are going to be incredible,” Hugh added.

“I still think that it's a shame to kill Franklyn. It's like murdering one of Will’s doggies,” Mads pouted.

“Sure, but Hannibal's very upset at that point and he's just done with Franklyn,” Bryan said. “He thinks Will is dead, he needs to let off some steam.”

Hugh and Mads exchanged a look.

“Yeah, that was a bit of a surprise,” Hugh said slowly, “that Hannibal seems to be so genuinely upset about Will.”

“Well, sure,” Bryan said, “Will's the most interesting thing to happen to Hannibal in years, he doesn't want to lose that.”

“Okay but, Hannibal’s _interest_ in Will seems to be… evolving differently than we expected,” Mads explained.

“Oh, so you picked up on the UST?” Bryan grinned.

“The what?” Hugh asked.

“Unresolved sexual tension,” Bryan supplied.

“Oh. Yeah, it came across.” Hugh was determinedly looking anywhere except at Mads.

Bryan seemed not to notice and ploughed on. “It was actually during that breakfast scene in the pilot. I really felt there was something special going on there and when I looked at it in editing, it was just so obvious.”

“What was obvious?” Mads asked, only just succeeding in keeping his voice level.

“The chemistry. The connection between Will and Hannibal, the way you play them. It was… intimate.”

Hugh looked genuinely panicked now, and Mads wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort him. It hurt to restrain himself and he was so tired of that pain. But he understood, even agreed with Hugh on a logical level.

“Oh, it’s great… very interesting.” Mads tried to cover for them both. “Just unexpected and we’re…” He looked at Hugh for backup before continuing. “We’re just not sure that we saw the characters going in that direction.”

Hugh nodded emphatically and took another swig of his beer - a pint almost gone already. 

“Oh.” Bryan seemed deflated for a moment and then his face lit up. “Ooohhh! Damn, I’m so sorry, maybe I should have talked to you first - warned you? I get it… don’t worry, I don’t think anyone will think anything of it. They’ll just see the chemistry in the characters. Honestly, it’s not an issue.” Bryan gave them a delighted, confident and supportive smile. 

“What isn’t an issue?” Hugh’s tone was flat and Mads just looked between the two of them, not even realising he’d raised his glass to his lips until he had swallowed down half the pint in quick gulps. Sweat prickled along his back and he ignored the urge he had to grab Hugh’s hand under the table. 

“You guys… being together.” Bryan said it matter of factly as he took a drink. 

“You mean… Will and Hannibal get together…?” Mads asked for clarification.

Bryan frowned. “No, you guys.” He motioned between them with a finger. “It’s ok, I don’t think many people have realised and this is a discreet industry. What happens during filming stays there. Believe me, I know this first hand.”

Mads was floored, and from the look at Hugh, he was too. 

“We… we’re not…” Hugh started and Mads found he was glad the little pup couldn’t finish the sentence, couldn’t find the words to deny him in that way. 

Bryan waved the words away with a hand and a strangely gurning face as though he had smelt something bad. “Honestly, nothing to worry about.” He took another gulp of his drink and watched them in the silence they had created before he spoke again. “Ok, so… when I first saw you on set I thought that it was something newish, like… I don’t know, a fling after seeing each other all this time. Maybe you had a thing on the King Arthur set, whatever. But now…” another sip. “This has been going on a long time hasn’t it?” He looked at once excited at his insight and slightly saddened by the knowledge. Mads could relate.

“I…” Hugh was still unable to form words and Mads had never seen him look so… vulnerable. It made his heart ache. He reached his hand under the table and put it on Hugh’s knee, relieved when his pup didn’t pull away from the semi-public gesture.

“Ten years,” Mads confirmed. Hugh looked at him then, slightly horrified perhaps, but trusting. “We… want to keep things quiet. It’s never been the right time and now… With the show…” 

Bryan nodded his understanding and tried, but failed miserably, to hide the sadness and perhaps pity he felt at their situation. 

“Ok, well, you don't need to tell me anything, but if you do it won't go any further, you know that right? You’re not the first secret lovers I’ve worked with. I just need you to know that you bring something to these characters and I really think it’s something special, something people have never seen before on television. I will try and get the rewrites scrapped if you feel that strongly. But, honestly? I’d rather not.” Bryan looked at them expectantly. “I think this relationship is the heart of the series, and now with this… turn of events, the changes - it’s going to be ground-breaking television.”

Mads was excited at the prospect - he had always chosen projects that he thought were challenging to him as an actor and to the audience’s expectations and perceptions. Well, for the most part. Sometimes it was just fun to fight with giant scorpions. 

He looked at Hugh, worried at what he might find there but was delighted to find a weak smile. 

“When you put it like that,” Hugh joked, though his tone was not as jovial as it might be, nor his smile as strong. Mads knew he meant it even if he was unable to get completely behind the direction of the show in that moment. “We’ll make it work. For the sake of the show… we’re professionals.” Hugh moved his hand to cover the one Mads still had on his knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Bryan smiled and let out a loud and heartfelt sigh of relief. “Thank god! You have no idea what it took to get these changes through the Studio in the first place, going back to the original would have been…” he ended the sentence with a maniacal laugh. 

*

Hugh went from stifling laughter, through holding back a grin, to rolling his eyes as Mads laughed. And he knew exactly why, not that he wanted to admit it. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Mads cleared his throat but chuckled again, the sound echoing around the back of the ambulance. “Uh… this is… gooey.” He excused himself poorly as he raised his bloody hands from the body on the gurney and shot Hugh a look which he knew immediately - busted. 

Trying to be discreet was easier some days than others. The increasing intimacy and friendship between Will and Hannibal didn’t help. Especially when Mads frequently found himself chuckling at the _boyfriendness_ of some of it. But this gaffe was all on Hugh and he knew it. 

“Ok, let’s break for a minute - can someone from wardrobe sort out Mads, we need to reset him to… uh… well, let’s just lose the gloves and start again from the ambulance.”

“Someone grab the gloves.” Voices called out through the production team.

And then finally - “take a break guys until we’re ready to roll again. Mads you can take a smoke if you like, we’ll go from getting into the ambulance.”

Mads nodded and then looked at Hugh. He slowly peeled off the latex gloves - covered in goo. He dropped down out of the back of the ambulance and straightened Lecter’s clothes. He strode purposely across the set. All done for Hugh’s benefit, he knew.

_Fuck it!_

He came close enough to Hugh to talk quietly without being overheard, but not so close as to look too friendly. 

“That was your fault,” Mads told him with a mock stern tone. 

“Yes, I am aware,” Hugh sighed out the words. Mad at himself, and sort of mad at Mads for really no reason at all, other than how hot he had looked. 

“I saw you… the way you looked at me. Hugh…” Mads captured his eyes then, and Mads’ eyes were smiling. “It is very hard to act a scene when you’re looking at me like you want to fuck me.” 

Hugh clenched his jaw and looked around quickly to make sure no one was in earshot. He knew Mads would never have said it if there were, but the reaction was automatic. Seeing that half the crew were resetting and the other half were smoking, the other actors were chatting and they were stood off to the side - Hugh allowed a barely there grin.

“Well… I just don’t see how Will could resist Hannibal when he’s being all heroic and saving lives like that. I think that would speak to Will… a lot…” Hugh felt a slight flush on his cheeks. Why did Mads always bring this out in him? 

The Dane grinned and turned completely to Hugh so that his back was towards the rest of the set and its occupants. He let his own grin spread wide and gorgeous over his stupid face. 

“Why, my little pup… I wonder if you played too many games of doctors and nurses as a child.” A light chuckle from Mads washed over Hugh. Always so easy to relax into that laugh, be comforted by it. So easy to let his guard down even as he constantly warned Mads against the same. 

Hugh looked to the crew again - there was movement but no one was ready to restart. Make up had started on Laurence, they’d probably work their way around and freshen everyone up before they started shooting again. It would only be a matter of time before one of them got to him and Mads. 

“I thought you looked hot, ok?” Hugh blurted out quietly and quickly. 

The insufferable grin that appeared on Mads’ face was as insufferable as they came. 

“I see… Maybe… You would like to play a game of doctors and nurses? Doctors and FBI agents?” The grin was becoming as maddening as Mads’ words. “Is that something you would enjoy Will… I mean… Hugh?” 

Hugh let out a sigh with a trembling breath. He swallowed hard and was glad that Mads didn’t move any closer to him, for fear of how his body might react. 

“Like… that time with the…” 

“Oh, I remember,” Mads replied with a smooth and low voice. “I have to admit I was surprised that you had kept a costume from your Musketeers movie… surprised but…” Mads ran his tongue out and wet his lips. 

Hugh tracked its path and longed to chase it when it returned to Mads’ closed mouth. How the hell they had not been found out on this set yet was beyond him. 

“I’m glad I did… it did allow for an… interesting... visit when you were filming _your_ Musketeers movie.” Hugh’s breath caught a little at the memory. Letting Mads fuck him after hours on the set of _The Three Musketeers_ whilst Hugh was dressed in his D’Artagnan costume from _Young Blades_ had been mind blowing. One of the few times he had really let himself be reckless, and it had been one of the best fucks he’d ever had. 

Hugh could tell Mads was remembering as well, from the hungry look in his eyes and his wolfish grin. 

“Mads… you need to walk away right now.” Hugh tried to keep his voice level even though it shook with unspent desire. 

Mads’ grin dropped immediately and he inhaled and exhaled deeply before nodding and walking away. 

Hugh was going to have to give it a minute for his growing erection to subside before he joined the throng once more. 

*

It was nearly midnight and Hugh was nowhere to be seen. Mads had assumed his little pup would come to his room by 10pm, as he often did. Usually Hugh came to him rather than the other way around. The few times Mads had tried to go to his room it had Hugh on edge and wondering if anyone had followed him or seen him coming over so late.

“They will think we’re rehearsing lines.” Mads tried to dismiss with a wave of his hand, but Hugh was having none of it. Mads took no offense that Hugh obviously thought he couldn’t go two flights of stairs and a corridor without raising suspicion, he just knew Hugh was a bit of a control freak at times and this was something he’d like control over. He liked to be responsible for it - he wanted to take the blame if they were ever caught. Mads didn’t always understand it but he knew it came from a place of love. 

He was starting to think he should call Hugh and make sure he was ok. They didn’t have any specific plans for that night, but after the incident whilst on set that day, he assumed his pup would want to come over - stress about whether anyone knew; fret that they would get found out; and then let Mads help him unwind with his mouth around his cock.

Mads had just decided to send Hugh a message, in case he was already sleeping, when there was a light knock at the door. 

When he opened it Hugh slipped quickly inside and then stood, shuffling from foot to foot, looking nervous. He looked for all the world like he’d worked up the nerve to come over. Mads prepared himself for the worst. 

“Are you ok?” 

Hugh cleared his throat but didn’t look up. “No, not really. I mean, that’s why I’m here… It’s this pain, in my stomach.”

“You have a pain?” Mads was concerned but also confused. Hugh was behaving so strangely. 

“Yes, I mean… I need you to look at it… Doctor.” 

The penny dropped with a resounding thud and Mads’ mind went blank - probably because a vast amount of blood pumped straight from his brain to his cock. 

“I see… Perhaps a physical examination?”

“Whatever you think best Doctor, I’m in your capable hands…” The last two words came out as a breathy sigh.

“If you could remove your shirt Mr Dancy.” Mads found the words falling from his mouth as though he were reading from a script. 

Hugh removed his shirt and stood very still, the only movement he made was each heaving breath that had his chest rising and falling with a tremble. Mads moved so they were standing less than a metre apart and it felt like the air crackled between them. 

“Where is the pain?” 

Mads’ voice low and rough with lust. Hugh lowered his eyes and touched his hand to his stomach - just above his belly button.

Without words Mads moved his hand to the same place as Hugh moved his away. He gently smoothed along the toned flesh, pushed slightly against the muscles that tensed under his touch. 

“Here?” 

A nod. 

Mads ran his hand slightly higher, causing Hugh’s breath to hitch. He moved to Hugh’s side then, placing a bracing hand on his pup’s lower back as he smoothed the other upwards to a heaving chest. 

“Here?”

Hugh swallowed audibly and shook his head. 

“Lower.” 

It came out husky - the combination of the words and tone made Mads draw a sharp breath as his cock pressed insistently against the inside of his trousers. He ran his hand back down to where it had first rested.

“Lower.” 

Mads sucked in a shaky breath and moved his hand as instructed. 

Lower.

His fingers trailed down the fluff of hair that started just above Hugh’s waistline. 

Lower. 

Over the belt buckle.

Lower.

Until his hand pressed against Hugh’s obvious arousal. 

Both groaned in unison. Mads moved his head to rest in the crook of Hugh’s neck, his lips brushing the skin there. They breathed together for a moment, Mads’ hand rubbing gently at Hugh’s crotch.

Mads moved his mouth up to Hugh’s ear, a few deep breaths there before he whispered. 

“Cough.” 

Mads started to chuckle and a moment later Hugh did too. Mads wasn’t surprised when Hugh gave him a shove, pushing him off completely.

“You ass! That was fucking intense!” 

His tone was light and followed by his own chuckle. 

Mads grinned, amused by his own little joke, even at the cost of the moment - which he was sure he could restore. At least he would make a good attempt - 

\- he swallowed the end of Hugh’s chuckle as he moved around to press their bodies together. The kiss was passionate, even hungry, and both were left panting as he drew back. 

“Where were we?” 

Mads tried to sound as serious as he possibly could whilst entangled with the man. 

“My stomach doctor…” 

Hugh was trying, and failing miserably to keep a straight face. Perhaps the moment had been lost, but a new one, a different one, could be created. 

“This is a serious matter Mr Dancy. Your health is important.” 

Mads backed away. 

“I don’t believe it was your stomach that ailed you. You know you should be totally honest with your doctor.” 

Mads pressed his hand firmly against Hugh’s cock again, and this time did not make a joke. 

“Anatomy has never been a strong subject for me.” 

“Really Mr Dancy? I am surprised. You seem to know exactly where to put things. What fits together…”

“Why doctor, have you been listening to rumours about me?” 

“If I have, then I would rather discover their veracity for myself.”

“This seems wholly unprofessional doctor!”

“It does, doesn’t it.”

Mads crowded in on Hugh once more. Crushing their mouths together almost sloppily as his focus went to his hands trying to relieve Hugh of his belt and pants. Their mouths missed each other now and then, ending with them panting against each other’s skin as this little game grew in intensity once more.

Hugh’s trousers fell, and his pup’s hands were on him then. The kiss was broken as Hugh yanked his t-shirt up and over his head, but resumed as his hands started to pull down Mads’ tracksuit pants. Mads pulled back from the kiss, only in his boxers now whilst Hugh was completely naked. 

“This also does not seem like appropriate behaviour from a patient. Perhaps I should report you for harassment…”

“In that case I’ll endeavour to make you feel as harassed as possible.” 

Hugh’s voice was rough as he grabbed Mads, spun them both and pushed him down onto the bed. 

Mads stretched out as Hugh practically ripped off his underwear and then climbed over him - straddling so that their cocks pressed together. Mads felt a fire through his whole body at the hungry look in Hugh’s eyes.

“I had expected you to give me a thorough examination doctor.”

“There’s still time for that.”

Or perhaps there wasn’t. Hugh was rolling his hips and pressing him down into the bed. Hugh shook his head and practically glared at Mads, leaving the Dane feeling just as hungry as Hugh looked. 

“Right now doctor, I want you to fuck me.” 

Mads rolled them with a growl and pinned Hugh to the sheets. 

“I would love to fuck you _kaere_ , but you have me close to exploding right now, with your little games.” 

Mads pulled back and moved to straddle Hugh until their cocks lined up together. He took them both in one hand and began to work their cocks together, drawing an immediate groan and an arching of his back from Hugh. Mads placed his free hand on Hugh’s hip as he threatened to thrust up and break the furious pace Mads was setting. 

Mads needed to cum and he was pretty sure from the noises, those familiar sounds of pleasure, that Hugh felt the same. He swiped his thumb over them both - mixing their precum together and pressing them closer before fisting them in quick long strokes once again.

“Oh Pup… hhhfff, uhhhff, I…” 

Mads’ incoherent words were met with grunts and groans, a sudden tensing beneath him before a loudly exclaimed - 

“Fuuuucckkk…” 

Hugh spilled all over Mads’ hand and his own stomach. Mads was only moments behind, adding to the mess. He looked down at the thoroughly disheveled Hugh, who grinned up at him. 

“Intense,” 

Hugh managed to breath the words out. 

Mads nodded as he tried to catch his breath. He let himself fall forward, pressing himself to Hugh. The Brit choked out something between a laugh and a groan as their mixed seed squelched between them. 

“Mads!” 

“I’m tired!”

“You’re a fucking pain.” 

They both chuckled for a while, neither really mad or surprised at what was a pretty common occurrence for them, even if the role play wasn’t.

“That was very hot, but I think it did not go quite as you planned.” 

“We still have the rest of the evening for you to fuck me… I think we both needed to get that out of the way first, after today...”

“I love you have such faith in my recovery. Can you wait 30 minutes for me to fuck you? I may need a nap also. An hour?” 

Mads enjoyed the look of begrudging amusement on Hugh’s face - the younger man usually the one to make fun of their age difference and Mads’ apparent _advanced years_.

“Well… I’m sure I can encourage things along. And maybe next time doctors and nurses? I think you’d look quite kinky in a little nurse dress.” 

Mads was warmed by Hugh’s easy teasing, it had been rare for a while.

“I would think you would look better in a skirt than me, you are very pretty for a boy. I have always thought so.”

Hugh rolled his eyes before pulling Mads to him for another kiss. Mads was just thankful Hugh had never seen the play in which he dressed as a woman to use to bolster his argument - he had been fairly attractive in a dress even if he did say so himself. 

*

They had to be thankful there would be a break from filming the next day as the night did not seem to come to an end. Whatever had sparked between them on the set had ignited and kept them wrapped in each other for hours. Mads was more than happy to take his time before getting around to giving Hugh the fucking he desired - his pup was the one that had begun the evening with a game after all. 

The sun was coming up as Mads rolled himself over and rested his chin on Hugh’s stomach, looking up into still-glazed eyes. He had a tiny crease between his eyebrows and Mads knew what that meant.

“Always so worried, _kaere_ , always thinking. I never can manage to fuck your brains out.”

Hugh gave him a mock-sympathetic pout, then a soft smile.

“Believe me, you get closer than anyone else ever has.”

“What is it that has you thinking now?”

Hugh reached down to curl his fingers through Mads’ hair.

“Remember how I was worried about the proximity thing?”

Mads nodded, cautious but not truly concerned. After their talk with Bryan, Hugh hadn’t exactly relaxed, but Mads knew him well enough to recognise the growing signs of contentment in his demeanour. His smiles were easier, his laughter more frequent. Hugh was letting himself be fully happy for the first time in years, and it melted Mads’ heart to see it. He pressed a kiss into Hugh’s skin.

“I don’t think it is our _proximity_ that has you worried.”

Hugh chuckled.

“No, you’re right. Get up here.”

Mads happily complied, letting Hugh tuck them together, limbs tangling with practiced ease. Once they were settled, he yawned, not quite done with the questions.

“There is something concerning you, my Pup. Tell me?”

“Not concerned, exactly. More like surprised. That this is working. Your attempts to drive me insane on set notwithstanding.”

“You must learn to control your face better, then I--”

Hugh flicked him in exasperation.

“Would you hush? I’m trying to tell you that I’m happy. A little worried that I’m happy but… yeah, it’s good, this. Working with you, then being with you. I wasn’t sure we could find this balance. I like the balance. I want to _keep_ the balance.”

Mads snuggled into him a little deeper.

“So no more attempts at on-set seduction, even if I’m making sex faces at you?”

“Can I continue to seduce you off set?”

Hugh yawned and squeezed his arms around Mads a little tighter.

“If you ever stop that, doctor, I’m afraid I’ll have no choice but to to kill you.”

“Only if you promise to eat me.” 

Mads grinned, but the change in Hugh’s breathing told him he was asleep already. Which was a real shame because he at least had found that incredibly amusing. He’d just have to remember to tell Hugh in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Armod og Kiarlighed ere onde at dölge = Danish proverb translates as "Love, smoke and cough are hard to hide."


End file.
